


Parasite

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Beyond spoliers, Hurt!Jim, Krall is an ass, Mind Meld, One-Sided Love, controlled!jim, harsh words, mid control, mind parasite, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Krall got his hands on Jim earlier? What if Krall had something else in store for the Enterprise’s Captain than using him as a bargaining chip?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parasite

**Author's Note:**

> For Iat479 on Tumblr because we talk about ‘what if’s’ too much.

“Spock!” Jim waved as he hurried towards the welcome sight of Spock and Bones, worry appeared on his face when he spotted the dark bloodstain on Spock’s side and Bones having to hold him up.

“Jim, thank god you’re okay.” Bones sighed in relief as Jim helped him lower Spock onto a nearby rock. 

“What the hell happened?” Jim asked as he prodded the wound on Spock’s side. 

“Piece of metal stuck in his side when we crashed.” Bones said wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, smearing the blood there. 

“Well shit, do you think you can move Spock? I found out where the crew is being held.” Jim said sounding like he was in a hurry. 

“We shouldn’t move in without a plan of attack.” Spock tried to reason, breathing through the pain.

“We don’t have time for a plan Spock, we need to move now. So get up.” Jim said harshly, grabbing Spock’s upper arm with the intent on pulling him to his feet. Instead Jim found himself being pinned to the boulder Spock had been leaning on moments before, his arm twisted up painfully behind his back. 

“What the hell man?” Bones cried in surprise.

“This is not our Captain.” Spock said, pain evident in his voice. 

“What the hell Spock, let me go!” Jim strained at the Vulcan death grip on his arm. 

“If you were our Captain you would know that I am very in sync with our Captain’s thoughts and emotions, yours are foreign and dark. You are not our Captain.” Spock explained more for Bones’ understanding as he pulled at the collar of Jim’s jacket and shirt showing black lines running over his skin making Bones curse. Jim’s shoulders started to shake before he threw his head back and let out a dark, insane laugh.

“You’re half right half-blooded Vulcan trash.” Jim sneered. “I’m your Captain alright, this is his body at least, his mind is a little messed up at the moment thanks to Krall, would you like to leave a message?” 

“What in the name of god?” Bones muttered under his breath his southern drawl stronger than ever. 

“Oh god abandoned you long ago McCoy, about the time you fucked up your marriage and not only got booted off the planet but lost your daughter in the process. Man you’re one big screw up aren’t you? That’s coming from me of all people!” Jim sounded gleeful as he spoke and what little color Bones had left in his face drained him as he took a half step back. 

“Do not listen to him Doctor, whatever happened to the Captain it is clear this is not what our Captain believes.” Spock said trying to sooth the doctor who looked about two seconds from dropping onto the ground.

“Oh isn’t it Mr. Spock?” Jim turned his head to try to look at the Vulcan. 

“Yes, I know our Captain better than you believe.” Spock said with no hesitant. 

“Do you now? Let’s put that to the test you pathetic excuse for a Vulcan.” Jim said a dark look appearing on his face. 

“You claim to know your Captain so well, well tell me this. Did you know that when he was dying inside that god-forsaken chamber that he was trying to get you to kiss him the Vulcan way, trying to tell you he loved you with his dying breath? Did you ever notice his feelings for you or was your head so far up that little whore’s ass that you didn’t even notice?” Jim asked with a tilt of his head cackling when he felt Spock’s grip loosen a bit, but oh he wasn’t done yet.

“No wonder he went to see the older version of you, at least that version loved him and even when he dies always will. God some of these memories are simply made for porn, I bet you didn’t know that did you? You never even questioned the stop overs on New Vulcan.” Jim carried on his voice more a harsh rumble and the guttural sounds of his words were making Spock wince, but no more than the words that were being said. 

“Can’t you make him shut up?” Bones asked he tightened his fists wanting to get their Jim back before some real damage was done, but for Spock it may be too late if the shaken look in his eyes were anything to go by. 

“Why would you? I’m a delight.” Jim grinned toothily up at them, instead of the feeling safe and love it usually excluded; it was a feeling of horror and fear. 

“Shut up.” Spock hissed, tightening his grip again on Jim’s arm. 

“Did you know he didn’t want to be brought back to life? That he embraced Death with open arms and was glad to do so? Instead you fucked that up for him, like you fucked everything else in your life up Doctor.” Jim spat turning his attention back to Bones. 

“You don’t know shit.” Bones snarled, stalking forward.

“Oh but I’m the one in your Captain’s head, I think I know everything little thing. I plan on telling Krall everything when I get back too, my Captain will be so pleased to see you two.” Jim smirked before he suddenly yelps before slumping forward on the boulder in a boneless sprawl, Spock’s fingers retracting from his neck. 

“Goddamnit.” Bones growled as he lowered Spock onto the ground so he was leaning against the boulder before placing Jim flat on his back. Bones fell onto his butt on the other side of Jim and ran both hands down his face. 

“What now?” Bones asked wearily, tugging at the hems of Jim’s shirt frowning deeply at the dark lines that decorated his body.

“This Krall, he must be the leader of those who attacked us. He must have infected Jim’s mind with some sort of parasite. We have no way of knowing if what he said was truth or not. We must endeavor to find a way to rid Jim of this parasite before we can successfully locate and rescue the rest of the crew.” Spock said logically, but his voice was unsteady. 

“How are we supposed to get rid of a mind parasite? If it was on his body someplace I might be able to help, but if it’s in his mind then I’m useless.” Bones said slumping slightly. 

“Since it is mental, if I forge a connection between his mind and my own I may be able to force out the parasite and bring our Captain back.” Spock said thoughtfully, hand pressing down on his injured side.

“Better make it quick before Krall and his ships find us.” Bones said after a moment before deciding that they had nothing to loose and Spock’s mind was the strongest he knew. 

Spock nodded before gently placing his non-blood stained fingers onto Jim’s psi points. 

“My mind to your mind… My thoughts to your thoughts.” Spock murmured as his and Jim’s mind merged together as one. 

Spock gasped before a primal snarl ripped up from his throat as he took in the state Jim’s mind was. It was the destroyed bridge of the Enterprise, dark lines like the ones that were on Jim’s body were covering every inch of the bridge. Spock scanned the room looking for his Captain or the parasite that Krall had injected him with. It wasn’t all that difficult to locate the source, after all you would have to be blind to not see the huge, pulsing black blob that was covering the area where the Captain’s chair was. Spock approached the blob cautiously before something urge at him to rip at the darkness that was holding Jim’s mind hostage. He wanted to try a verbal approach first but as one of the veins lashed out at him like it sensed that Spock was there to remove it from its newest host. Spock ducked out of the way and gave into the urge to rip into the blob. 

Spock’s fingers sank into a piece of the blob that let out a screeching wail as it jerked under the sudden attack, Spock pushed on. He ripped at the parasite that was keeping him from his Captain from his T’hy’la. Rage filled his senses as it hit home, Jim Kirk was his T’hy’la and always had been and this THING was trying to take his T’hy’la from him. Spock would not stand for it and he saw a flash of tanned skin in the sea of black and he worked harder at pulling the parasite away from Jim.

“Spock?” Jim’s voice was weak as Spock managed to free his head; blurry blue eyes peered up at him showing pain and confusion.

“Jim, T’hy’la.” Spock gasped, reaching out to touch Jim’s face before black vines lashed out, wrapping around his limbs yanking him back away from his T’hy’la. 

“Spock!” Jim sounded a bit more awake as his eyes widened at the sight of Spock being dragged away from him. 

“You must fight the control this thing has on you, this thing that Krall placed in your head. He did this to hurt you, to hut our crew, to hurt Leonard and myself.” Spock spat out the words and inwardly sighed in relief at the sight of Jim’s eyes hardening and his jawline clenching. This was a sight he knew well, this was the sight of their Captain when he was angry and determined. 

“I don’t know who or what you are but you are leaving my head. Right. NOW!” Jim bellowed, his eyes on fire and a bright flare erupted from his being, as it rippled outwards and came in contact with the parasite the blob screeched louder than when Spock clawed at it. Spock grunted as the coils around his limbs were dissolved and he fell onto the floor of the bridge. He couldn’t help the sense of peace that surrounded him when the flare of light washed over him. He pulled himself to his feet to see Jim doubled over in the captain chair, fingers clenching at the armrests. 

“Jim.” Spock stepped closer and Jim looked up before the connection broke apart.

Spock and Jim came back to them selves, gasping loudly jerking forward or in Jim’s case into a sitting position. 

“About damn time, tell me it worked Spock.” Bones looked warily at the two.

“I believe it was Doctor.” Spock said as Jim looked around, hand rubbing his head. 

“What happened?” Jim groaned out looking up at Bones with dilated pupils making the Doctor curse at the obvious signs of a concussion and god knows what else. 

“What is the last thing you remember?” Spock asked, resting his long fingers on the side of Jim’s face, gently massaging his temples. 

“Krall, the bastard has our crew. He tried to convince me of something… Its kind of fuzzy and I remember him injecting me with something black…” Jim explained, relaxing under Spock’s movements. 

“We’ll explain later.” Bones said tightly.

“Right, we have to find our crew and kill that bastard who took them.” Jim said, his captain instincts kicking in. Bones and Spock exchanged looks over Jim’s head and silently agreed that what happened would not be spoken of again, unless Jim remembered. It was better for everyone, but Spock was not going to loose his T’hy’la and would woo Jim the old fashioned way if he must.


End file.
